Tourne tourne le vent
by S.L.B
Summary: CHAPITRE 6 EN LIGNE! Que c'estil passé durant l'été ou Hermione et Sirius Black étaient sous le même toit?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée au 4 Square Grimm

**TOURNE TOURNE LE VENT**

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivé au 4 Square Grimmaurd**

Hermione était dans sa chambre, elle rangeait ses affaires. Elle venait de rentrer chez elle après une année scolaire difficile. En effet, Cédric Digorry était mort il y a quelques jours et par la même occasion Voldemort avait repris vie et aussi ses pouvoirs.

« - Hermione, il y a un hibou à la fenêtre, il semble attendre quelque chose, tu peux venir voir ? »

« - J'arrive maman. »

_Un hibou ? Mais je viens de rentrer. Qui peut déjà m'écrire ? _

Hermione descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle avait peur.

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a-il déjà fait parler de lui ?_

« - Il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, je pense que tu auras plus de chance. »

Hermione s'approcha du hibou et celui-ci lui tendit instinctivement la patte. Après avoir décroché le morceau de parchemin, le hibou s'envola immédiatement.

_Il n'attend pas une réponse ?_

Hermione déplia le parchemin et lu :

Miss Granger,

Je vous prierai de préparer un maximum d'affaires le plus rapidement possible. Un membre de l'ordre du phénix viendra vous chercher d'ici 15 minutes. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos parents, ils seront mis en sécurité. A très bientôt dans nos quartiers.

Cordialement

Albus Dumbledor

Elle lança un regard inquiet à ses parents. Que voulais dire Dumbledor en disant « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos parents » ?

« - Bon et bien… »

« - Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? »

« - Un professeur vient me chercher, je ne passe pas les vacances à la maison. Vous vous souvenez ? Je vous avais prévenu qu'un sorcier en voulait à Harry ? Et bien je n'ai pas trop le temps de tout vous expliquez mais il est revenu. Malheureusement pour nous, il cherche à nous tuer. »

Sa mère avait une mine déconfite.

« - Déjà…. ? »

Elle avait murmuré ses mots, mais ils n'étaient pas passé inaperçu aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de comprendre. Alors son père pris la parole

« - Hermione, nous savons que tu es forte. Il doit sûrement avoir des raisons pour partir de suite mais s'il te plait ma puce, fait attention à toi et surtout… »

Il prit une grande inspiration. Cela lui faisait mal de lui dire cela.

« - Ne prend pas contact avec nous ! »

Sa mère était effondrée. Hermione ne comprenait pas.

« - Va ma puce. Dépêche-toi ton professeur va arriver. »

Hermione comprenait de moins en moins. Mais elle savait aussi, d'après le regard de son père aucune question n'aurait de réponse maintenant. Elle monta les marches rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, sa valise était quasiment prête. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour la re-compléter. Elle redescendait pour demander à son père de la porter quand elle surpris une conversation

« - … Il nous avait prévenus, je sais, mais Ethan, c'est ma petite fille. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien. »

« - Je sais chérie, mais tu sais aussi que nous la mettons en danger si nous ne la mettons pas à l'abri. Monsieur Dumbledor nous a prévenus. S'il y a une attaque, elle ne pourra pas défendre tout le monde. Nous devons le faire chérie. »

Hermione s'était assise sur les marches des escaliers. Elle attendait la suite.

« - Allez princesse, vient allons voir notre petite Hermione. Son professeur doit arriver dans quelques minutes. Profitons de ce temps pour l'entourer de notre amour. »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de franchir une grande distance car ils trouvèrent Hermione sur les marches.

« - Hermione ? Tu es la depuis longtemps ? »

« - Assez pour comprendre que vous savez quelque chose que je ne sache pas. »

Ses parents se regardèrent, son père fit non de la tête. La mère d'Hermione s'assit à côté de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Hermione ma chérie. Oui, nous savions que tu ne resterais pas pour l'été, nous ne nous y attendions pas si tôt mais… »

Son père qui lui aussi s'était assis à côté entoura de ses bras puissants sa fille et sa femme, et continua

« - Nous avons reçu un hibou de ton directeur il y a quelques jours, il nous a expliquez ce qui s'était passé durant la finale du tournoi. Il nous a aussi expliquez qu'il devait te protéger, et pour cela il devait t'éloigner de nous et ainsi couper les ponts. C'est comme ça qu'on dit chez les jeunes ? »

La fin de sa phrase, il l'avait dite avec un sourire. Forcé certes mais il ne voulait pas que sa fille parte en ayant le souvenir d'un père et d'une mère tristes et effondrés.

Hermione se laissa bercer par ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Elle entendit un petit « pop », quelqu'un venait de transplaner chez elle. Compte tenu de l'heure elle savait que c'était son professeur. Elle ne voulait pas quitter de suite les bras protecteurs de ses parents. Soudain, une tête noire vient se poser sur les genoux d'Hermione. Ses parents ayant remarqué la présence de son nouveau visiteur, demanda

« - Comment diable, ce chien a pu rentrer dans notre maison. »

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sniffle. Tout comme les siens, ils étaient tristes et remplis de larme. Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, lui embrassa le museau et lui dit à l'oreille.

« - Sirius, attendez-moi dans le jardin. Le temps de faire mes adieux à mes parents et je vous rejoins. »

Le chien hocha la tête et lui lécha les mains. Hermione dit à ses parents :

« - Je m'occupe de faire sortir le chien. Papa peux-tu descendre ma valise. »

« - J'y vais. »

La mère d'Hermione s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers le living pour prendre un appareil photo. Hermione venait de faire sortir Sniffle quand elle entendit :

« - Sourie ma puce ! »

Hermione se retourna sans comprendre et là elle reçut un flash dans les yeux.

« - Maman tu veux me rendre aveugle avant de partir ? » Dit-elle en souriant

« - Mais non tu le sais bien, je veux juste un souvenir de ma petite fille chérie ! »

Elles se sourient.

« - Comme tu as grandi ! »

Son père venait d'arriver dans le living avec sa malle et sourit face à cette scène pleine d'amour.

« - Et moi je n'ai pas le droit au câlin ? »

« - Mais si viens papa ! »

La famille se dit au revoir une dernière fois et Hermione se rendit dans le jardin. Sirius avait repris son apparence normale. Il salua les parents d'Hermione.

« - Faites bien attention à notre petite fille, s'il vous plait monsieur Black. »

« - Je vous le promets, sur ma vie. »

Hermione avait envie de pleurer mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius et lui dit :

« - Nous pouvons y aller. »

Sirius réduit la taille de la valise à Hermione pour la mettre dans sa poche et sorti un balai. Il tendit une fiole à Hermione et lui dit :

« - C'est une potion d'invisibilité. Bois la et nous pourrons partir. »

Il lui prit la main et lui dit :

« - Je ne dois pas te perdre… »

Il lui avait fait un de ses sourire dont il avait le secret. Hermione avala le contenu de la fiole et disparu. Sirius fit de même. Elle regarda ses parents qui eux regardaient partout en essayant de les voir. Elle s'avança et embrassa sur la joue sa mère. Instinctivement elle porta sa main sur sa joue et lui dit :

« - Prends soin de toi. »

Et sans se retourna, elle prit la main de son mari et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Sirius ne l'avait pas lâché, elle sentait sa main dans la sienne. Elle se retourna et constata qu'elle le voyait toujours.

« - Uniquement pour les moldus ? »

« - Oui uniquement. »

Elle lui sourit et il l'invita à monter sur le balai. Elle s'assit devant Black en amazone. Il lui murmura à son oreille.

« - Accroche-toi bien ! »

Elle serra le balai de ses deux mains et lui dit :

« - Allons-y ! »

Sirius mis une main devant la sienne et une autre autour de la taille de sa partenaire et tapa du pied pour décoller. A ce geste Hermione sentit monter en elle une bouffé de chaleur. Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Il lui souriait.

« - Nous en avons pour 2 bonnes heures. »

« - Merci Sirius. »

Ils continuèrent à se regarder encore pendant un petit moment. Hermione continuait à sentir les papillons dans son ventre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle aimait le regarder.

_Il a de si beau yeux. Je sens sa main puissante sur mon ventre. J'espère qu'il va la garder tout le long du trajet._

Sirius, quand a lui, avait aussi la pensée un peu retournée.

_Pauvre petite femme. Elle vient d'arriver et elle doit déjà repartir. Comme il est injuste de la privé de ceux qu'elle aime ! Par Merlin, qu'elle a de jolis yeux ! Elle me donne une telle sensation de calme._

Puis Hermione coupa ce contact visuel et se blotti tout contre Sirius. Elle avait besoin de tendresse. Il le savait, il avait pu le lire dans ses yeux.

« - Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore faire cet effet là aux femmes. » Lui dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

« - Taisez-vous… »

Elle lui avait dit cela en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Les pensées d'Hermione allaient au galop.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je viens de quitter mes parents que je n'ai pas vus depuis si longtemps et pourtant je me sens si bien !_

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration de sirius. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Elle lâcha une main du balai et alla la poser sur le torse de Sirius.

_Black pour l'amour du ciel c'est la meilleure amie de ton filleul ! Tu ne dois pas !!!!_

Sirius inclina doucement sa tête pour la poser délicatement sur celle d'Hermione.

« - Ralentissez Sirius, je ne suis pas pressée d'arriver. »

Elle lui avait susurré dans le creux de l'oreille. Sirius releva légèrement le manche du balai et la vitesse se réduit automatiquement.

« - Hermione ? »

« - Hummm ? »

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu dit merci tout à l'heure ? »

« - Pour m'avoir laissé le temps de dire au revoir à mes parents. »

« - Je les aime bien ! Ils sont gentils. »

Hermione souriait, elle releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

« - Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? »

« - Rien… ! »

Elle reposa sa tête sur Sirius et ils continuèrent le trajet sans plus un mot. Hermione avait les yeux fermées mais elle avait senti qu'ils commencèrent à descendre.

« - On est arriv ? »

« - Oui ! »

Sirius avait repris un air froid et distant. Mais elle avait aussi senti son bras qui la serrait de plus en plus fort. De sa main libre elle caressa sa joue. Il posa sa joue contre sa main, il fermait les yeux. Elle lui dit à l'oreille.

« - Si vous continuez à me serrer aussi fort, je ne vais plus pouvoir respirer ! »

Il fixa ses yeux et lui répondit dans un murmure.

« - Désol ! »

Enfin leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, Hermione se redressa et Sirius la lâcha à contre cœur.

« - Sirius où sommes-nous ? »

« - Devant ta demeure pour les vacances. »

« - Il n'y a rien ! »

« - Attend. »

Sirius sorti un parchemin et le tapa de sa baguette :

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

Hermione souriait. Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours ! Une adresse apparue sur le morceau de parchemin, dès que Hermione la lu, une grande maison apparut à l'endroit même où quelques minutes avant il n'y avait rien.

« - Dumbledor est le gardien du secret ! »

Hermione suivit Sirius jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« - Je t'en prie rentre ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une installation mouvementé...

Chapitre 2 : Une installation mouvementée 

Hermione pénétra dans la grande maison suivit de près par Sirius. Elle fut surprise par ce qui s'offrait devant elle. Comment une maison aussi immense pouvait-elle passer inaperçu ?

« - Il y a une réunion de l'ordre du phénix tous les deux jours. Durant cette période, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans la pièce au fond du couloir à droite. Tout le reste du temps tu peux aller où bon te semble. Ron et sa famille arriveront d'ici deux semaines. Harry quant à lui ne doit pas venir ici. »

« - Pourquoi Sirius ? »

« - Je sais que les Dursley ne sont pas agréables avec lui, mais il est en sécurité la-bas. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Hermione. »

« - Tu me fais visiter ? »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui avec un grand sourire. Sirius répondit à son sourire et lui tendit son bras :

« - Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine. »

Hermione prit le bras de Sirius et se laissa mener dans la maison.

« - Je pense que nous allons commencer par ta chambre ! »

Il la guida jusqu'au premier étage, au fond du couloir il ouvrit une porte et lui présenta sa « nouvelle demeure »

« - Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi beau que chez toi, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment. Je suis aussi désolé mais tu vas devoir partager ta chambre avec Ginny quand elle sera la ! »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Sirius déposa sa malle et prononça la formule pour qu'elle reprenne sa taille d'origine. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison Hermione osa poser la question :

« - Et vous Sirius vous dormez o ? »

Sirius fut surpris par sa question.

« - Je n'ai pas de chambre à moi, en général je dors dans le salon. Je n'aime pas m'enfermer dans une chambre cela me rappelle un peu trop mon séjour à Azkaban ! »

Sirius avait été très gêné de répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie, de répondre à des questions, simplement d'avoir une conversation. Hermione comprit son malaise et mit fin d'elle-même à la discussion.

« - Je crois que je vais aller ranger mes affaires. »

Hermione se dirigea vers « sa » chambre et Sirius lui alla dans la cuisine. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle

_Alors Black ! Tu sens ton cœur battre ? M je ne me rappelais pas l'effet que cela faisait ! Par Merlin, je perds la boule ! Elle pourrait être ma fille. Mais quelle fille ! Tout à l'heure sur le balai je me sentais si détendu ! Et son parfum, il est si doux dans mes narines, il me transporte, me donne de la joie, du bonheur ! _

« - HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »

Le cri tira Sirius de ses rêves !

« - Hermione ! »

Il monta rapidement au premier étage et entra directement dans la chambre baguette à la main. La panique commença à s'installer dans son cœur ! Il ne la voyait pas !

« - Hermione ??? Où es-tu ? »

Il criait, regardant partout dans la chambre. Un bras venant de derrière s'approcha doucement de l'épaule Sirius. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de plus, Sirius le saisi avec une force phénoménale. Il était sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline et elle lui procurait une force encore plus grande. En réalisant qui était son « agresseur », Sirius lâcha immédiatement le bras, mais le mal était fait ! Hermione avait peur ! Dans ses yeux elle avait vu de la peur et de la haine. Une telle haine est-elle possible chez un seul homme ? Elle se recula jusqu'au mur qu'elle avait quitté quand elle avait vu Sirius entrer. Elle se tenait le bras. Il lui avait fait mal ! Et c'était peu dire. Quand il lui avait saisi le bras on avait pu entendre un « crac ». D'une voix timide, Hermione répondit à sa question silencieuse :

« - Une araignée sous l'armoire ! »

Sirius était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - Quoi ? »

Hermione reprit son souffle et dit :

« - Il y a une grosse araignée sous l'armoire. »

Sirius réalisant la stupidité de son acte, commença à sourire. Hermione ne comprenant pas lui demanda très fâchée :

« - Vous venez de me casser le bras et cela vous fait rire ? »

Sirius ne put se contenir plus, il éclata littéralement de rire. Cela dura pendant quelques minutes, la chute de pression était fulgurante. Hermione pour commencer était très en colère mais apparemment le rire de Sirius était communicatif. Après s'être calmé, Sirius prit la parole :

« - Je suis désolée Hermione. Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Fait moi voir ton bras. »

Hermione comprit à cet instant que quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans le futur, Sirius Black honorerait sa promesse faite à ses parents. Dans ce cas comment lui en vouloir de lui avoir cassé le bras ? Elle lui montra douloureusement son membre. Sirius l'examina sérieusement et lui dit :

« - Il faut attendre Dumbledor. Il te donnera une potion pour te ressouder les os. Pour l'instant on va l'immobiliser. »

Sirius descendit au salon pour prendre de quoi maintenir le bras d'Hermione. Après quelques minutes, il revint et lui fit tant bien que mal un pansement. Après ce passage tumultueux il lui dit :

« - Et si nous nous occupions de ton monstre ? »

Hermione était sidérée. Il venait de lui casser le bras et en plus il se moquait gentiment d'elle ! Sirius prit une fine baguette de bois et l'allongea sur le sol poussiéreux. Il agita lentement la baguette sous l'armoire et au bout de quelque instant, l'araignée se décida à sortir. A peine eut elle le temps de mettre son nez dehors que Sirius la captura aussitôt.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est grosse cette araignée mais bon complètement inoffensive. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne le sache pas !_

« - Je vais aller la mettre dehors. »

Hermione suivit Sirius pour s'assurer que ce monstre ne reviendrait pas cette nuit lui faire peur. Sirius n'avait pas vu que Hermione le suivait. A peine avait-il mis l'araignée dehors, il se retourna et retomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

« - Ouch ! »

« - Désolée Miss, je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

« - Je pense que vous m'en voulez aujourd'hui ! »

Dit-elle en se massant l'épaule. Alors Sirius la retourna et mit ses mains sur son épaule. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Laisse toi faire. »

Il lui massa l'épaule. Au contact de ses mains, Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle était bien et voulait continuer de profiter de ce moment.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ses mains pouvaient être si douces._

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté pour que Sirius puisse avoir plus de place.

_Ce n'est qu'une adolescente… Elle ne sait même pas ce dont je suis capable. Si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées actuellement, je crois que je ne serais pas fière !_

En même temps que Sirius la massait, il prenait soin de noter mentalement tous les détails de son anatomie. Pourtant son regard s'attarda sur sa nuque. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la caresser.

_Allo ??? La Terre appelle Sirius Black vous me recevez ? Allons Sirius, tu dois te reprendre. Elle est mineure et en plus c'est la meilleure amie de ton filleul et en plus … Et en plus quoi ? Elle te plait, elle est belle et intelligente, elle est douce, aimable, elle t'accepte tel que tu es. Que Morgane me vienne en aide !_

« - Tu devrais prendre un bain pour soulager tes « blessures », mets-y de la sauge. »

Hermione le remercia d'un grand sourire et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour ôter ses affaires de sa malle mais ce n'était pas génial. Elle verrait cela demain après que Dumbledor lui aura réparé le bras. Elle prit ses affaires dans la salle de bain et se fit couler son bain à la sauge.

Hermione se déshabilla sans trop de problème et plongea dans l'eau chaude. Quelle douce sensation de sentir l'odeur de la sauge, de sentir ses biens faits sur soi ! Elle avait pris un livre avec elle mais elle se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans le monde moldue.

« - Oh et puis zut ! Pour une fois je vais me laisser bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. »

Elle resta dans l'eau pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se décider à sortir.

_C'est maintenant que les choses se compliquent._

Hermione avec beaucoup de mal sortie de la baignoire. Elle prit sa serviette.

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Comment vais-je faire pour me sécher en ayant qu'un bras et en plus avec une serviette ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre mon peignoir ? Mais non ! Hermione Granger à encore fait des siennes ! Du calme… Passons en mode Réflexion intense._

Hermione essuya son corps du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle pouvait passer en phase 2. S'habiller. Elle regarda ses sous-vêtements et elle réalisa la dure labeur qui l'attendait.

_Bon soyons méthodique. Mettre un soutien gorge ne devrait pas trop poser de problème._

Après 5 minutes de bataille acharnée, Hermione renonça à en porter un. Heureusement pour elle, le haut qu'elle avait choisi était assez moulant et donc il lui maintiendrait un tant soit peu la poitrine. Elle continua, elle ne rencontra pas de soucis pour son string et elle renonça à mettre des bas. Pour le bas elle avait opté pour un pantalon fluide, le problème c'est que la fermeture éclaire est dans le dos.

_Te voilà dans de beaux draps ma vieille ! Tu as le choix. Soit tu sors et tu demande à Sirius de fermer la fermeture, soit tu changes de bas. Le problème c'est que dans tes autres vêtements il n'y a rien qui correspond à l'option 'élastique'_

« - Sirius ??? »

Sirius était tout en haut de la maison, il nourrissait Buck. Il entendit cependant le filet de voix l'appeler.

« - Oui ? »

« - Pouvez-vous venir m'aider ? »

Sirius ne se posa pas de questions et fonça vers la salle de bain. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, main valide tenant son pantalon par derrière.

« - en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Tel un chevalier servant j'arrive à ta rescousse. »

Hermione avait vraiment l'air embarrassé. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna.

« - Pouvez-vous fermer ma fermeture éclaire, je n'y arrive pas seule. »

Dans un premier temps Sirius fut surpris par sa singulière demande. Certes il lui avait fracturé le bras, mais il ne s'attendait pas qu'il doive l'aider dans une telle situation. Son regard descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il fixa la fermeture éclaire. C'était un conflit interne. Il pouvait voir le string de la jeune fille. Il avala la grosse boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et se décida à poser ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione.

« - C'est bon ? »

« - Attends presque. »

Il prit soin de prendre tout son temps pour remonter la fermeture éclaire du pantalon et ainsi profiter au maximum du « spectacle ». Après tout il n'était qu'un homme !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une peur sans nom

Chapitre 3 : Une peur sans nom 

Hermione avait mal à son bras. Elle avait hâte que Dumbledor viennes pour lui soigner tout cela. Le bain l'avait apaisée mais la douleur était revenue en elle avec une violence rare. Sirius était entrain de préparer le souper. Elle savait que cela n'avancé à rien d'aller le voir car elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Hermione était allongée sur son lit et réfléchissait.

_Je me demande bien comment va se passer les quinze jours ? J'espère que Sirius sera quand même un peu plus sociable. Je sais que je devrais être moins exigeante avec lui, mais ce n'est pas plaisant de se faire la conversation seule._

Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_Il faut que je me trouve une occupation._

Hermione commença donc à énumérer la liste des sorts qu'elle devrait apprendre au cours de sa 5ème année. Une fois la liste faite, elle continua avec les potions et le reste. Puis ses pensées revirent sur Sirius.

_Sirius a beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre. Mais il est si lunatique, pourtant ce n'est pas lui le loup-garou. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien lui et Lupin. Je me demande comment il pouvait être quand il avait mon age ? En tout cas la maturité lui siée bien. La petite fossette qu'il a dans le creux du menton, lui donne un air si dur et en même temps si sensible. En tout cas une chose est sure c'est qu'il sait se servir de ses mains. _

Hermione repensa à son arrivée en balai, la douceur qu'il avait eut quand il lui a cassé le bras et aussi le massage. Elle sentait battre son cœur, elle avait chaud. Elle s'abandonnait à ses songes. Elle avait de drôle de picotements dans le ventre. Le souvenir de sa main sur son ventre, lui procurait une telle sensation. Instinctivement elle se frotta les cuisses l'une contre l'autres. Son bassin allait de haut en bas. Sa main valide, elle la plaça sur son ventre la ou celle de Sirius était placée quelque heures plus tôt. Elle se caressait le ventre, ses gestes étaient lent et maladroit. Lentement elle passa sa main sous son top. Un de ses doigts effleurait la naissance de sa poitrine. Au fur et à mesure, son doigt remontait sur ses seins. Elle sentait sa poitrine se durcir sous ses propres caresses. Elle commença donc à jouer avec un de ses tétons. La réaction ne tarda pas à arrivée. Il commençait à grossir sous l'action de ses doigts. Elle se sentait prête. Alors elle plongea la main dans son string. Elle passa plusieurs fois sa main dans sa toison. Une fois avoir titillée son bouton de chair, elle plongea un doigt en elle. Sous l'action elle se cambra.

_Sirius… _

_Elle imaginait ses doigts qui lui pénétrait, qui lui donnait du plaisirs._ Son intimité était douce et très humide. Hermione était tellement excitée que sa jouissance vint très rapidement. Elle la fit explosée en prononçant son prénom.

« - Sirius…. ! »

« - Hermione ? Tout va bien ? »

Il venait de frapper à sa porte. Prise sous son émotion elle ne l'avait pas entendu monté. N'entendant pas de réponse Sirius avait envie de rentrer. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte quand…

« - Ne rentre pas ! »

Tout d'abord surpris, il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il lui reposa donc la question.

« - Je t'ai entendu m'appeler. Tout va bien ? »

Elle se demanda

_Ai-je parlée aussi fort ?_

« - Oui tout va bien. »

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse rapidement.

« - J'ai cru voir une araignée mais je me suis trompée. »

« - Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je rentres ? Je pourrais vérifier. »

Pendant que Sirius attendait derrière la porte. Hermione se rhabilla rapidement. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, elle avait les pommettes en feu ! Elle s'arrangea du mieux qu'elle pu et ouvrit la porte.

« - Sirius ? »

« - Hermione ? »

Ils se regardaient. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment elle devait réagir. Elle était vraiment sous son charme.

« - Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je rentre ? Tu veux que je vérifie de nouveau ta chambre ? »

« - Non tout va bien. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir car je m'étais assoupie et j'avais les cheveux en désordre. »

« - Ta 'pseudo' araignée en tout cas t'a donné des émotions. Tu as les joues toutes rouges. »

En lui disant cela, il avait placé sa main sur sa joue. Hermione se trouvait désarmée face à lui. Incapable de prendre une décision.

« - Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je regarde ? »

Encore une fois, il lui faisait un sourire ravageur. Hermione voulait changer de sujet. Elle était mal à l'aise et cela se voyait de plus en plus.

« - Le repas est prêt ? J'ai vraiment très faim. »

Sirius comprit ce que la jeune fille essayait de faire mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

« - Tout est prêt. Nous allons manger et après je regarderais dans ta chambre s'il n'y a pas d'autres monstres. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses de mauvais rêves à cause d'une vilaine bête. »

_Mais c'est dingue ça ! Il est têtu comme une mule. J'y crois pas ! _

« - Vous ne renoncez jamais ? »

« - Non jamais ! »

Il lui avait dit cela en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Je défaille !!! Que Morgane me vienne en aide ! Il me torture ! Quel s !_

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Hermione s'installa à la table. Sirius la servit et il se plaça en face d'elle. Sirius avait préparé des escalopes de dinde à la crème, avec des tagliatelles. Il avait aussi prit soin de couper la viande et les pâtes de l'assiette d'Hermione. Durant le repas ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. En tout cas qui pouvait mettre l'un ou l'autre dans une situation difficile. A la fin du repas Sirius demanda :

« - Hermione peux-tu aller nourrir Buck au grenier ? Je te rejoins des que j'ai fini. »

« - Ok, pas de problème. »

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine, il lui dit dans un sourire charmeur :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas d'araignée en haut. »

Hermione vexée par sa remarque releva le menton et sortit la tête haute.

_Elle est si belle, encore pleine d'innocence._

Hermione monta les escaliers pour arriver dans le grenier. Elle ouvrit la porte, à l'intérieur, la pièce était grande et ronde. Il y avait d'autres portes et au milieu sur une paillasse, Buck ! Se rappelant les cours d'Hagrid Hermione s'inclina devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, Buck répondit à son salut. Elle savait que s'était le signal et elle s'avança et lui donna des furets. Elle lui caressait la tête et plongea dans ses pensées. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un bruit.

« - Sirius c'est vous ? »

Pas de réponse.

_J'ai du rêver._

Elle entreprit de caresser de nouveau Buck quand le bruit se fit plus distinct.

« - Qui est l ? »

Elle sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte. Elle cola son oreille à la porte. Rien… Puis un bruit. Quelque chose frappait à la porte. Hermione posa la main sur la poignet de porte, et la tourna doucement.

« - Sirius ? »

Quand la porte fut ouverte complètement, on ne pouvait rien voir. Tout était noir. Elle voulu s'approcher quand le corps de Sirius s'abattit de tout son flanc sur le sol rugueux du grenier. Le sang d'Hermione se figea. Elle se jeta à genoux.

« - Sirius ??? Répondez-moi ! »

Hermione était en transe. Elle avait froid et chaud. Elle avait senti ses larmes monter en elle.

« - Sirius ??? »

Elle le secoua doucement pour commencer. La peur bientôt fut remplacée par la terreur. Elle se sentait vidée. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela. Dans un sanglot, elle essaya encore de le faire réagir. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, son corps était envahi de spasmes. Elle ne pouvait accepter son départ. Elle savait qu'elle devait réagir mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Son cœur était déchiré et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à son départ. Durant tout ce temps elle n'avait cessée de répéter son prénom, telle une machine. Elle le secoua à nouveau, de sa seule main valide. Et puis n'écoutant que son cœur, elle ôta son pansement.

_Tant pis pour la douleur !_

Son bras la faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa peine. Elle le gifla plusieurs fois et elle lui donnait de violent coup de poings sur le torse. Elle se mit à crier :

« - SIRIUS !!!! »

De rage, de peur, de terreur, elle venait de taper le sol de son bras blessé. Du sang perlait de ses phalanges.

« - J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Elle venait de dire cela dans un murmure. Et dans un dernier gémissement elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius.

Sur le perron de la porte, Sirius était sous le choc de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son corps étendu, raide, mort. Hermione qui pleurait et qui venait de l'embrasser. Il devait réagir. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir si triste. Alors il s'approcha, poussa Hermione à coté de Buck et cria :

« - Ici ! »

L'épouventard prit la forme de Peter Pettigrow. Sirius tendit sa baguette vers lui et prononça la formule :

« - Ridikulus ! »

L'épouventard se transforma et explosa.

Un lourd silence planait dans la pièce. Sirius se tourna vers Hermione. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

_Comment ? Comment ai-je pu être si bête ? Par Merlin, il est vivant._

Sirius se tourna vers elle. Il s'approcha doucement. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il s'accroupit et lui prit sa main blessée.

« - Laisse moi regarder. »

Alors, ils se regardèrent… Le temps se figea autour d'eux… De son bras valide Hermione l'enlaça, Sirius se laissa faire.

_Qu'il est bon de se sentir aim !_

« - J'ai eu si peur ! »

« - Chut… C'est fini ! »

Les larmes retrouvèrent leur chemin mais elles n'avaient pas la même signification. Elle pleurait oui, mais de joie et de soulagement. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas casser son étreinte. Il voulait l'embrasser, la prendre la rassurer. Lui faire sentir que jamais il ne la quitterai. Oui Il l'aimait et apparemment cela était réciproque.

_Black, n'en profite pas. Tu sais qu'elle est encore sous le choc ! Ne fait pas le salop. Si tu l'aimes, ne fait pas ça !_

Que devait-il faire ? Ecouter son cœur ou sa raison. Il savait foncièrement que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne se représenterai peut être jamais. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Mais non, il la respectait trop pour profiter de toute cette situation. Alors avec une infinie délicatesse, il la souleva et la fit sortir de cet endroit.

Toujours lové contre Sirius Hermione se sentait flotter. Sa peur ne s'était cependant pas complètement évanouie. Elle avait vu un épouventard et sa plus grande peur aujourd'hui c'est perdre Sirius. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour lui, mais cette démonstration, prouvait plus. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le sofa. Elle se dégagea maladroitement de Sirius. Le silence c'est tout ce qui regagna dans la pièce. Alors Sirius se leva. Prise de panique Hermione demanda :

« - Ou vas-tu ? »

Sirius ne se doutait pas qu'autant de détresse pouvait se lire dans se si jolis yeux. A l'intérieur de lui c'était le conflit. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour sur le sofa, mais en même temps il savait qu'il devait prendre son temps.

_Elle est si jeune._

« - Je vais chercher de quoi te faire un nouveau pansement et de quoi désinfecter ta main. J'arrive. »

Hermione se rallongea sur le sofa et attendit. Rapidement, Sirius revint avec tout le nécessaire pour les premiers secours. Il lui appliqua le produit. Son premier réflexe fut de retirer sa main.

« - Désol ! »

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer ses plaies, il lui refit son bandage au bras.

« - J'espère que tu ne t'en pas accentué ta blessure. »

Et puis de nouveau le silence… Une gêne était palpable. Aucun des deux ne savais quoi dire. Alors en même temps ils dirent :

« - Pourquoi… »

« - Que c'est-… »

Réalisant le comique de la scène, ils se mirent à rire. La pression tomba mais pas la gêne.

« - Honneur aux filles ! »

« - Je ne vous savez pas si galant, Monsieur Black ! »

Il replongea dans ses yeux… Pas de sourire, pas de clin d'œil… Hermione fuyait son regard et donc elle commença.

« - Pourquoi Peter ? »

« - Pourquoi moi ? »

« - Je suppose que cela veut dire que vous comme moi nous ne voulons répondre à la question du moins pour le moment. »

« - Je pense Hermione que tu devrait aller te coucher. Tu as eut assez d'émotions pour la journée. »

Il lui embrassa sa main valide et il alla dans la cuisine. Hermione ne voulait pas rester seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore peur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea elle-aussi vers la cuisine.

« - Sirius ? Je peux vous demander une faveur ? »

« - Oui, je t'écoute. »

« - Dors avec moi ! »

Sirius était amus ! Hermione jouait entre le tu et le vous et cela la rendait encore plus craquante. Voyant que Sirius gardait toujours le silence, elle insista :

« - Je ne veux pas rester seule. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une nuit agitée

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs mais en particulier toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews. A chaque fois que j'en lis une j'ai mon cœur qui bondit. Vous me donnez encore plus envie de continuer et pour cela je vous suis très reconnaissante. Lisez, riez, pleurez, ayez peur bref vivez cette histoire et toutes celles que vous pourrez lire. Gros bisous à tous !**

**Chapitre 4 : Un sommeil agit**

« - Sirius ? Je peux vous demander une faveur ? »

« - Oui, je t'écoute. »

« - Dors avec moi ! »

Sirius était amus ! Hermione jouait entre le tu et le vous et cela la rendait encore plus craquante. Voyant que Sirius gardait toujours le silence, elle insista :

« - Je ne veux pas rester seule. »

Hermione était elle-même surprise par ses paroles.

_Je pense que cet épouventard t'a lobotomisé le cerveau ma petite fille. Tu n'es pas folle ? Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer s'il dort avec toi._

« - Hermione, je ne pense pas que se soit … moral ! »

« - Sirius Black, ancien maraudeur, ancienne victime d'Azkaban, membre de l'ordre du phénix et combattant contre Lord Voldemort, se soucis de la morale ? Que craignez-vous Sirius ? »

_Par Merlin, donne moi la force de résister._

« - Je n'ai peur de rien ! »

« - Portant vous tremblez. Je le vois… à vos mains. »

Se n'était pas la peur qui faisait trembler les mains de Sirius. Il savait qu'il avait envie d'elle. Elle était là devant lui entrain de le supplier de dormir avec elle. Sa main valide lui caressa le visage. Le contact était si doux sur son visage si rugueux, cela lui donna un frisson.

_Ressaisi toi Black ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Elle est encore secouée par ce qui c'est passé. Sa main, sa main est si douce…_

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il voulait vivre ce moment pleinement. Le contact se rompit. Il rouvrit les yeux, Hermione était dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle lui dit simplement :

« - Je vous attends dans ma chambre. »

Sirius dans la cuisine réfléchissait.

_Que dois-je faire ? Elle est si belle, si jeune, si douce. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la protéger. Allons Black ! Qu'as-tu as lui offrir ? Cette maison ? L'isolement ? Une vie de clandestins ? Non ! Je peux lui offrir c'est ma tendresse. Tu n'en as jamais eut que pour toi-même. De l'Amour ? Que veut dire aimer ? Crois-tu que c'est l'aimer de la rejoindre. Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas. _

Il devait faire son choix ! La vie ne le laissait vraiment pas tranquille ! Avant il se cachait pour sa vie et le voilà entrain de se lamenter sur l'amour. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable. Il monta la rejoindre. Il frappa doucement à sa porte.

« - Entrez. »

Elle était assise sur son lit. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un shorty. Ses genoux étaient repliés. Elle l'attendait. Sirius était surpris par la vue mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Difficile à faire quand on sent une érection montante. Il devait réagir vite avant que la jeune fille le remarque. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et posa sa cape sur ses genoux en prenant soin de cacher son anatomie naissante.

« - Hermione, nous devons parler. »

Hermione le regardait intensément. Elle se glissa donc sous son drap. Cela soulagea Sirius, il savait que voir Hermione en petite tenue le rendait 'fou'.

« - Hermione, je ne peux pas dormir ici. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Hermione ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu es une jeune fille, une jeune femme intelligente, cultivée et aussi très belle. Moi je sors de 12 ans de prison. Hermione comprend ce que j'essaye de te dire. »

Un nœud dans sa gorge se forma. Il la rejetait. Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Pouvait-elle se tromper ? Elle sentait aussi que ses larmes commençaient à pointer leur nez.

« - Je crois que ces jolis yeux ont eut assez de larmes pour aujourd'hui ! »

« - Alors reste ! »

« - Hermione, je suis un homme rester à côté de toi, ici, dans cette chambre ce n'est pas possible. »

Hermione ne savait plus quel argument avancer pour qu'il puisse rester avec elle. Soudain se fut comme un éclair de génie.

« - Sirius, vous m'avez dit que vous dormiez dans le salon en général ? »

« - Oui ??? »

« - Alors vous pouvez dormir ici dans le canap ? »

« - Hermione, il n'y a pas de canap ! »

« - Monsieur Black vous me décevez ! Faites-le apparaître ! »

Sirius venait de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Dormir ici oui mais pas dans le même lit.

« - Accio canap »

Le canapé arriva dans un fracas dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait gagné la bataille. En gardant le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'allongea. Elle fut sur le point de s'abandonner dans son sommeil quand dans un murmure elle demanda à Sirius.

« - Sirius vous ronflez ? »

Cette question…

« - Je ne me souviens pas. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi avec quelqu'un. »

Après avoir entendu sa réponse Hermione se mis sur son côté et s'endormie.

Sirius quant à lui était tel un lion en cage en période de rute.

_Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui m'a prit ? Elle est là, en petite tenue et moi qui n'ai pas touché de femme durant 12 ans je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit._

Sirius resta de longues heures à l'observer. Il avait envie de la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la toucher, de lui donner du plaisir. Il fut sur le point de l'endormir enfin quand il entendit un bruit. Il saisit sa baguette et prononça :

« - Lumos »

Il orienta sa baguette dans tous les sens. Le bruit devint une voix :

« - Non, laissez-le ! »

Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était très agitée. Ses couvertures venaient de tomber et elle se débattait nerveusement. Dans ses mouvements, Sirius remarqua que son haut s'était grandement abaissé et à présent il pouvait apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine…

_Black ! Black ! BLACK ! Ressaisis-toi! Réveille-la ! Elle est entrain de faire un cauchemar !_

« - Merde ! »

Sirius venait de réagir, il posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui continuait à se battre avec son agresseur invisible. Il posa sa main sur son front avec difficulté et prononça :

« - Revelatae »

Sirius reçu une onde de choc. En effet la formule qu'il venait d'utiliser venait d'ôter toutes les images de la tête d'Hermione. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il devient dans ce cas le filtre avant expulsion. Quand les rêves sont doux cette formule est utile mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un cauchemar…

Sous l'effet de la formule, Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle s'était redressé à une telle vitesse que Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper son mouvement. La seule chose qu'elle put voir quand elle ouvrit les yeux fut les siens. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Elle même avait le souffle haletant. Aucun ne voulait bouger et casser ce moment, si pur et si innocent.

_Est-ce que je dois bouger ? J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Il a de si beaux yeux. Je ne peux sortir de cette contemplation. Je le sens, je le vois, il ne sait pas quoi faire lui non plus. Dois-je me rapprocher ? Morgane vient à mon aide_

_Bouge ! Hermione s'il te plait bouge. Si tu reste comme cela je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler. Je vais t'embrasser, te toucher, te caresser. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses savoir à quel point je peux être une bête incontrôlable. Ses lèvres… Je sens son parfum, il m'enivre, je me saoul à son odeur, si douce._

Hermione fit alors le premier geste. Elle s'approcha.

_Merlin faites qu'il ne bouge pas._

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa raison, sa volonté, sa sagesse étaient mises à rude épreuve avec Hermione.

_Ne fait pas ça ! Ne bouge pas Black ! Pousse-toi avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres ! Baigne-toi dans son infini délicatesse._

Alors dans un souffle leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Timidement pour commencer et puis au fur et à mesure, la passion vient. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé auparavant. Certes Viktor et elle avait eut une relation mais là tout est différent. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors elle laissa parler son cœur. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et enfin la langue de Sirius put s'y rendre. Sirius constata que sa bouche était douce et humide, il lui caressait la langue et le palais avec une tendresse rare. Dans une infinie délicatesse il glissa sa main dans son dos pour pouvoir la rapprocher. Il voulait la sentir, la sentir tout contre le lui. Il commença à glisser sa main sous son haut il remonta doucement quand soudain se fut le flash.

_Black ! NON !_

Il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il avait ouvert les yeux en grand. Il ne bougeait plus les mains, il se retira lentement de la bouche d'Hermione pour ne pas la brusquer. Il avait mal. Mal dans son cœur, car il était sur le point de lui faire l'amour alors qu'elle a 17 ans de moins que lui, il aurait pu redevenir cette bête, mais la douleur spirituelle n'était pas la seule. Il avait aussi mal physiquement il sentait encore son érection non satisfaite.

Hermione n'en revenait pas elle l'avait embrassé et il avait répondu. Elle était toujours face à lui, elle souriait. Elle avait une folle envie de recommencer mais en même temps elle se demandait s'il avait répondu à son baiser par pulsion ou par sentiment ? Un silence gêné s'était installé. Sirius ne voulant pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments prit la parole.

« - Tu faisais un cauchemar. »

« - Oh ! »

« - Tu veux en parler ? »

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle savait que l'instant était fini et qu'elle devait revenir à la réalité, A la dure réalité.

« - J'ai rêvé de l'épouventard »

Sirius ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle mais pas de force. Cela devait venir d'elle. Alors il garda le silence.

« - Je suppose que vous voulez comprendre ? »

« -Seulement si tu veux m'en parler. »

Des phrases courtes et surtout dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il savait y faire à son époque pour faire parler les filles. Hermione ne savait pas comment aborder les choses.

« - J'ai peur. »

Sirius fut surprit. De tout le temps où il était Maraudeur jamais une fille ne l'avait mis dans un tel état émotionnel. Elle le surprenait, elle le comprenait, elle lui tenait tête. Avant qu'il puisse lui demander de quoi elle avait peur, Hermione continua.

« - J'ai peur de mes sentiments. »

Elle lui prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur.

« - Avant de vous connaître, quand je fermai les yeux je ne voyais rien. Maintenant je vois, j'entends, je sens mon cœur battre. Je ferme les yeux et pourtant une lumière m'aveugle. Elle est pure et intense. Je ne sais pas si mes pieds touchent le sol à cet instant. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur. Je ne suis pas seule. Je vous ai vous ! Je vous sens dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, je me sens vivre pour la première fois de ma vie. L'épouventard en prenant votre forme, a su lire dans mon cœur. Je ne savais pas qu'ils en étaient capables. Comprenez vous ce que je suis entrain de vous dire Sirius ? Vous êtes ma lumière, mon guide. Au travers les méandres de la vie, mon ancre c'est vous. »

Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Il avait toujours sa main sur sa poitrine mais il n'avait pas conscience. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

_Elle est la première à me dire cela. Merlin, je ne peux pas. Je vais lui briser le cœur._

En réponse à sa déclaration, Sirius la prit dans ses bras et ils s'allongèrent. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, mis sa main sur son ventre et entreprit de le caresser. Sirius quant à lui il explorait son dos à l'aide de sa main. Il était bien. Mais il savait aussi que cette relation était impossible.

_C'est une amourette d'adolescent._

« - Pourquoi Peter ? »

Il cessa ses caresses. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que Peter mais pourtant il avait peur de lui. Comment lui expliquer ?

« - A l'époque où nous étions à Poudlard, je ne voulais pas que Peter fasse parti des Maraudeurs. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Mais au fur et à mesure il a endormi mes craintes et nous sommes devenus amis »

A l'évocation de ce mot Sirius fit la grimace.

« - C'est moi qui ai dit à James et Lily de le prendre comme gardien du secret, c'est moi qui les ai fait changer d'avis. Après quoi tu connais la suite. »

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il te fait peur. »

« - Il est fou ! Il est capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il est de retour aux côtés de Voldemort. Il peut révéler tous nos secrets. Ceux de Lunard et Patmol. Nous ne serons plus en sécurité jusqu'à son élimination. »

Hermione qui avait relevé la tête pour regarder Sirius vit une lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux. Oui il avait peur de Peter mais cette peur n'est pas réellement envers ce qu'il pourrait lui faire mais plutôt envers ce qu'il pourrait faire encore envers ses amis.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé et l'un et l'autre s'endormi dans les bras de chacun.

Demain était un autre jour. Dumbledor viendrait, il pourrait guérir Hermione, et ils auraient encore plusieurs jours avant que la maison soit envahie.

Comment allez se passer ces journées ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réponse aux Reviews :

Klarissa Black : Merci pour tes reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Aurelia, Emma, Kloona, Julie, Caro, BlinkAna, Leoline, Vinie, Kritari, Clodylia, Didinette, DarkSide 91, Kaorulabelle, Prettylou : Merci

Hanna2Mars : Je prends le temps d'écrire pour avoir de long chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrive.

Merwen : Tu me flattes. Merci

Sarkness : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai toute la structure de mon histoire. Le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit mais je prends mon temps pour enrichir l'histoire.

Angelinadelacour : Merci, pour l'épouventard ce fut instinctif.

Wendy Malfoy : Des idées pleines la tete.

nfertari : J'ai une très grande phobie pour les araignées, je me suis juste imaginée dans la situation en plus soft. En ce qui concerne l'utilisation du « vous » je trouve que cela donne un charme et aussi en même temps une touche de romantisme.

Amy Evans : Les scènes hots arrivent, promis !

Luwelin : Il faut ménager les émotions.

Lisandra : Comme tout un chacun !

Aurelia : Ca va bientôt arriver.

Nataku : Le couple Hr/Sirius n'est pas le couple que je préfère, mais il fait partie de mon trio de tête.

Petite Maraudeuse : Merci pour tes reviews, voici la suite.

Mademoiselle Black : Merci, peu de personne peuvent lui resister.

Ithilwyn : Tu flattes mon ego ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as écrit. En ce qui concerne le vous, je le trouve noble, sensuel et rempli d'ambiguïté, un peu comme notre couple.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les doutes et les espoirs

**Avant de commencer….**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fanfic et qui m'ont encouragé à continuer. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire… Je trouve peut être cela trop à l'eau de rose… Mais le principal c'est que vous aimez et pour cela je continuerai à écrire, à l'écrire. Une dernière petite chose. Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris.**

Chapitre 5 : Les doutes et les espoirs

Il était tard dans la matinée quand Hermione se décida à ouvrir des yeux. Tel un chat elle s'étira de tout son long.

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi_

Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle en oublia son bras.

_Aouch ! Mince je l'avais oublié celui-l !_

Et puis peu à peu une peur panique s'empara d'elle. Il n'était pas l ! Il n'était plus l ! Alors le doute l'envahie.

_Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière ?_

Instinctivement elle porta sa main au niveau de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux. Si s'était un rêve, le souvenir de la douceur et de la moiteur des lèvres de Sirius était le plus beau rêve qu'elle n'ait jamais fait ! Alors à ce souvenir (ou peut être pas) elle se laissa aller. Avec sa langue elle mouilla ses lèvres. Les doigts toujours présents sur sa bouche furent eux aussi sollicités. Elle laissa aller sa langue le long de son index. Elle était partie dans un rêve insens ! Elle imaginait que ses doigts en fait étaient ceux de Sirius… Pendant qu'elle léchait son doigt avec avidité, son autre main avait trouvé le chemin qui menait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle jouait avec son envie, tantôt passant d'une cuisse à l'autre en effleurant son sexe… Son doigt quitta sa bouche pour descendre le long de son cou qui se trouva grandit car Hermione déjà se cambrait sous l'effet de ses douces caresses. Il atteignit la naissance de ses seins et elle passa son doigt entre eux. S'en fut trop, elle saisit un de ses seins à pleine main tandis que son autre main fondait littéralement sur son bouton de chair gonflé et humide. Le doux contact de sa chair lui fait pousser un râle de plaisir. Elle s'amusait avec son téton, le pinçant ou le caressant… Son autre main elle non plus ne restait pas inactive, les frottements répétés sur son intimité ne faisait qu'agrandir son désir, son plaisir. Son doigt allait et venait à l'intérieur d'elle. A chaque fois il en ressortait de plus en plus humide. Hermione sentait sa poitrine se durcir sous l'effet de ses caresses. Bientôt cette dureté fut rejointe par un grand frisson. La sueur perlait dans son dos… La chaleur de son corps fut bientôt à son paroxysme. La jouissante était presque là… Alors dans un dernier effort de va-et-vient elle sentit son corps se cambrer, ses muscles se contracter et ses yeux se fermer… Le point culminant venait d'être atteint. Hermione relâcha la pression sur ses seins et se maudit intérieurement quasiment immédiatement. En effet en se donnant du plaisir elle ne pensait plus à son bras. Sous la poussé d'hormone, Hermione n'avait pas fait attention à sa fracture et maintenant que le taux était presque revenu à la normale, une douleur forte et lancinante parcourait son bras. A moitié remise de ses émotions elle se remit à penser à Sirius.

_Il ne doit pas être bien loin._

Elle passa dans la salle de bain et une toilette rapide, elle enfila son pantalon de survêtement et un maillot. Elle avait prit pour us et coutume depuis maintenant un an d'aller courir le matin. Elle noua ses cheveux tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Là à sa grande surprise, elle entendit la voix de madame Weasley, et d'autres qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle entra dans la pièce et salua tout le monde.

« - Bonjour »

Elle chercha du regard Sirius mais elle ne le trouvait pas. La panique se fit encore plus grande.

_Soit logique triple buses ! Il ne peut pas sortir de la maison ! S'il n'est pas dans la cuisine il est peut être avec Buck ou dans une autre pièce._

« - Ma pauvre petite chérie ! Ton bras ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? Sirius nous a tout raconté, et crois-moi que je l'ai disput ! Non mais il va devoir apprendre à ce contrôler ! »

Madame Weasley s'était littéralement jetée sur Hermione.

« - Ca va, je vous assure que je n'ai presque plus mal. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'entendit. C'est à ce moment que tout son corps fut parcouru une fois de plus par un frisson de plaisir.

« - Molly ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle allait bien et puis même si je ne suis pas médicomage, je sais encore faire un pansement ! »

Il se tenait juste derrière la porte. Elle lui adresse un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« - Tu dormais et nous avions une réunion pour l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas eut le cœur à te réveiller. »

« - Merci. »

« - Tu as l'air bien sportive ce matin ! Tu ne comptais tout de même pas pouvoir aller faire un footing dehors ? »

« - Si ! Comme tous les matins ! »

Maugrey Fol œil, Molly, Sirius et Lupin répondirent d'une seule et même voix !

« - NON ! »

Hermione était sous le choc de cette unanimit !

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Car pour votre sécurité, Miss Granger, vous ne devez pas quitter cette maison. Vous me comprenez n'est ce pas ? »

Le professeur Dumbledor venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine aux côtés du monstrueux professeur Rogue. Dumbledor, avec ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez semblait avoir vieilli de 20 ans en l'espace de quelques jours. Une fois de plus la guerre contre les forces du mal laisse des stigmates que malheureusement beaucoup de personnes supportent et auront à supporter durant encore de longues années.

_Me voilà prisonnière ! _ _Tu vas malheureusement connaître ce que j'ai vécu durant plus de 12 ans…_

« - Le professeur Rogue vous a préparé une potion pour votre bras. Il n'est pas aussi doué que madame Pomfresh dans le domaine de la médicomagie mais je pense que cela suffira. Si vous voulez bien le suivre. »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Elle détestait se retrouver seule en présence du professeur Rogue. Il la mettait mal à l'aise.

_Quel horrible bonhomme !_

« - Rogue »

« - Black ? »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux. On pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Rogue haussa un sourcil pour savoir ce que son vieil ennemi avait à lui dire.

« - Une fracture c'est douloureux ! Ne l'oubli pas ! »

L'ensemble de l'assistance n'était pas dupe. Connaissant les deux hommes et leur haine réciproque, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre que derrière cette phrase si anodine se cachait une grande menace.

C'est Molly qui rompit la première le silence trop pesant.

« - Le repas sera servit vers midi. »

Lançant un dernier regard vers Black, Rogue tourna les talons dans un bruissement de cape et Hermione le suivit dans une autre pièce de la grande maison.

L'intérieur de la pièce était semblable à toutes les autres. Noires et austère. Au milieu de celle-ci on pouvait trouver une longue et grande table ainsi que des chaises tout autour et une grande armoire. Rogue se positionna droit devant elle et passa d'abord sa main juste devant l'ouverture.

_Fermé magiquement ! Je me demande ce que cette armoire peut bien contenir d'autre que la potion du professeur Rogue._

Hermione se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir épier son professeur et le contenu de cette fameuse armoire.

« -Miss Granger, vous savez que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! »

Il lui avait dit cela sans se retourner.

« - Je pense que votre curiosité mal placé vous a déjà conduit dans des situations très difficiles voir par moment quasiment mortelle ! Alors considéré celle-ci comme impossible. »

_Sachez, cher professeur, que rien n'est impossible surtout pour un Griffondor_

Il sortit enfin une petite fiole contenant une potion au teint verdâtre. Enfin c'est ce que cru Hermione, car une fois la fiole dans ses mains elle put regarder celle-ci sous tous les angles. Selon l'inclinaison de la bouteille la couleur changée.

« - Buvez ! »

Hermione ouvrit le flacon et sentit son contenu.

_Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?_

Alors dans un élan de grand courage, elle avala d'un trait la potion en prenant soin de ne pas respirer à ce moment. Die que l'odeur ne l'inspirait pas ce n'était rien en comparaison du goût. Même le terme d'infect était loin de la réalité. Hermione fit une horrible grimace, elle toussa plusieurs fois et tira la langue de dégoût. Le professeur Rogue quant à lui se délectait du spectacle. Dans un élan de pur sadisme il rajouta :

« - J'ai peut être oublié de vous dire que vous pouviez la mélanger avec du jus de citrouille. La potion ne perd rien de son efficacit ! »

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

_Espèce d'enfoir !_

Hermione serra les dents. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est de lui coller sa main valide en pleine figure !

« - Mais après tout, comme vous vous plaisez à le répéter trop souvent vous êtes une Griffondor ! Le courage est votre devise ! »

Elle serra encore plus son poing…

_Je te méprise espèce de merde de Scrout Pétard !_

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la présence du maître des potions. Elle craignait de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle puisse regretter. Elle voulait rejoindre au plus vite tous les autres dans la cuisine.

« - Miss Granger ? Avant que j'oubli, je vous conseil de prendre un bain ! »

Le point de non-retour venait d'être atteint !

« - Comment osez-vous ! Je ne vous permets pas ! »

« - Miss Granger, sachez que ce que vous me permettez ou ne me permettez pas m'indiffère au plus haut point ! En tout cas je vous répète, Prenez un bain ! Vous puez le chien ! »

Cette dernière phrase laissa une Hermione sans voix ! Quant à Rogue lui, il lui avait seulement adressé un léger sourire et il était sorti de la pièce.

_Comment peut-il savoir ?_

Elle resta un long moment sans bouger… Stupéfaite par cette dernière déclaration. Elle s'interrogeait

_La logique de Rogue est infaillible ! Il doit se douter de quelque chose. Il a du percevoir un changement en moi, peut être dans mon attitude envers Sirius._

« -Hermione ? »

Elle sursauta… Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« - Tout va bien ? »

Le regard perdu elle plongea dans les yeux de Sirius. Ne comprenant toujours la sa torpeur, il se rapprocha d'elle.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Il sait ! »

« - Qui sait quoi ? »

« - Rogue ! Il sait ! Il sait que tu as dormi avec moi. »

« - C'est impossible Hermione. Il t'a dit quoi exactement ? »

Hermione sourit en repensant aux paroles de son professeur.

« - Il m'a dit que je devrais me laver car je puais le chien ! »

« - Et ? »

« - Et c'est tout ! Et déjà bien suffisant non ? »

« - Hermione voyons, réfléchie. Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit cela ? »

« - Il a senti ton odeur sur moi ! »

Sirius fronça les yeux. Souleva le bras et se senti. Cette simple action redonna le sourire à Hermione.

« - Non je t'assure que non ! »

Elle sourit de plus belle et rajouta :

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« - Bien sur ! Mais attends deux petites minutes et écoute moi. Tu es dans MA maison, enfermée, prisonnière… »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hermione le fit pour lui

« - Rien qu'avec toi ! En fait cette attaque était indirectement dirigée contre toi ! Mais oui bien sur ! Comment ai-je pus être aussi bête ! »

« - Il a toujours été jaloux de moi ! J'ai un plus beau nez que lui ! »

Hermione et Sirius se mirent à rire à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était rapproché de lui et à présent il l'a tenait dans ses bras.

_Le monde peut s'écrouler !_

Elle leva les yeux sur son être aimé et désiré. Sirius lui aussi plonge ses yeux dans le regard envieur et quémandeur d'Hermione.

_Si jeune, si pure, si fragile. Je risque de la détruire. Je dois agir avec prudence, logique et réflexion. Mais en même temps…_

Il posa don un baiser sur son front.

« - J'espérais le recevoir ailleurs ! »

Lui dit-elle avec un regard rempli de malice.

_Hermione je ne suis qu'une bête. Si nos lèvres se touchent de nouveau, je ne suis pas sur de maîtriser l'animal qui sommeil en moi !_

« - Pas avec tout ce monde dans la maison ! »

Son ton était ferme et non négociable.

« - Tu vois, tu sais être la voix de la raison. »

« - Tu déteins sur moi !

« - Et toi sur moi ! »

Ils se regagnèrent la cuisine ensemble sous le regard médusé de l'assemblé.

« - Vous avez l'air de prendre bien du plaisir ! »

« - Saches ma chère Tonks qu'Hermione me racontait comment notre cher Severus c'est retrouvé habillé des vêtements de la grand-mère du jeune Neville Londubat ! »

Tonks sauta sur l'occasion sous le regard mauvais de Rogue.

« - C'est vrai ? »

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle lança un regard de détresse vers Sirius, Lupin et enfin vers le professeur Dumbledor. Ce dernier hocha la tête. C'était le signal dont elle avait besoin pour pouvoir conter cette histoire.

« - Oui c'est vrai ! C'était lors de notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin. »

« - Je t'en prie Hermione, je ne suis plus ton professeur appelle moi Rémus. »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, sachant très bien qu'elle en serait incapable.

« - Nous travaillions sur l'épouventard et Neville passa le premier. Le professeur lui a demandé ce qui lui faisait le plus peur et il a répondu le professeur Rogue.

Hermione s'interrompit et s'accorda le luxe de regarder le professeur Rogue. Sirius surpris son regard et lança :

« - Mon cher Sévérus ! Ne sois pas en colère contre notre Hermione. Dis-toi simplement que tu devais être ravissante dans ta robe à fleur ! »

L'ensemble de l'assemblée avait éclaté de rire. Rogue ne supportait pas Black et il lui rendait bien et surtout il n'acceptait plus que l'ancien maraudeur le tourne en ridicule.

« - La différence entre toi et moi Black, c'est que moi, même habillé de manière ridicule, je peux circuler où bon me semble ! »

Sirius cessa immédiatement de rire et se dirigea de manière menaçante vers Rogue, sa main droite sur sa baguette.

« - Allons, allons messieurs, sachons nous conduire en personnes civilisées. Un peu d'humour par ses temps de guerre ne nous fait pas de mal, bien au contraire.

A ces paroles, Hermione se sentie très gênée. Elle se sentait coupable du bonheur qu'elle vivait alors qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses parents et surtout qu'elle ne pouvait même pas converser avec Harry. Dans ce petit passage à vide, elle avait posé sa ma main sur le bras de Sirius. Ce geste, malheureusement pour elle, n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de tous et aussi et surtout aux yeux de Rogue.

« - Allez tout le monde à table. »

Molly durant tout ce temps avait fini de préparer le repas et avait mis la table.

Hermione et Sirius s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais avant que Rogue s'installe il glissa aux creux de l'oreille de Black :

« - Alors Black, tu fais dans la pédophilie maintenant ? »

Hermione avait, elle aussi entendu. Elle sentit Sirius tressaillir et être sur le point de se lever et de faire ravaler l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Mais Hermione savait très bien que c'était un terrain dangereux. Il ne devait absolument pas réagir, sinon il donnerait des doutes à tout le monde. Ils avaient déjà été assez imprudents depuis le début de la journée. Elle avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Sirius et ce geste eut l'effet escompté.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_

Voyant la tension revenir, Molly décida d'entamer la discussion.

« - Ma chère Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne restera pas longtemps seule avec ce vieux grincheux de Sirius. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux devraient te rejoindre d'ici trois jours. »

« - Et Percy ? Il ne nous rejoint pas ? Il est aussi en mission ? »

Molly baissa les yeux et se fut Arthur Weasley qui répondit :

« - Percy ne fait plus partit de la famille. »

« - Arthur ! »

Madame Weasley venait de crier contre son mari.

« - Je suis désolée Molly mais c'est ainsi. »

« - Je suis désolée Madame Weasley, je ne voulais pas ! »

« - Tu ne pouvais pas savoir mon enfant. »

Molly s'essuya la bouche et se leva.

« - Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai plus faim. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et un silence de mort plana sur l'assemblé. Au bout d'une heure, quand tout le monde eut fini de manger et débarrassé la cuisine, l'ordre du phénix se sépara et laissa Hermione et Sirius.

Dans un sourire ravageur, Sirius dit à Hermione :

« - Enfin seul ! Vient suis moi j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »


	6. Chapter 6 : Une douceur violente

Mais non, mais non. Vous ne revez pas. Je m'y suis remise. Et je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Merci encore pour votre soutient...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une douceur violente**

Sirius courait dans la maison comme un fou. Il menait Hermione dans un dédale de couloir et d'escalier qui lui paraissait sans fin.

_Cette maison est pire que Poudlard !_

Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle était essoufflée mais un sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.

_Il ressemble de plus en plus à cet ancien maraudeur qu'il était._

Hermione avait eu l'occasion de voir l'album que Hagrid avait fait à Harry et qui lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année. A l'intérieur de celui-ci on retrouvait de nombreuses photos sur lesquels on pouvait apercevoir Sirius en arrière plan.

Alors elle pencha la tête sur le coté et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Sirius mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Alors toujours avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers elle et sortit un bandeau blanc. Hermione prit une moue taquine et recula d'un pas.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha à son oreille.

- Fait moi confiance.

Un frisson de douceur lui parcouru l'échine et dans un lapsus révélateur elle lui répondit :

- Les yeux fermés.

Il la regarda et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Ca tombe bien !

Ils jouaient avec les mots et cela leur plaisait. Elle se tourna et Sirius lui banda les yeux. La délicatesse avec laquelle il le fit la surpris au plus au point. Elle sentait le vent tourbillonner à ces côtés signe de la présence de Sirius, mais un autre signe était encore plus présent… Son odeur. Une fois l'opération faite il lui déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres et il la mena juste devant la grande porte. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

- Fait un vœu

Suite à quoi il lui déposa un deuxième baiser mais cette fois-ci dans le creux de son cou. L'effet fut encore plus immédiat que le précédent. Hermione était aux anges. Même si elle ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Il lui prit la main, leurs doigts instinctivement s'entrelacèrent et ils ouvrirent la porte.

Hermione eut d'abord une drôle de sensation. Un peu comme l'effet d'un porteloin mais par encore pareil. La différence c'est qu'au lieu de se sentir transporté par le nombril se fut plus par sa tête. Elle avançait à tâtons dans ce qui lui semblait être de l'herbe. Une douce odeur de lys venait lui titiller les narines tandis qu'un doux clapotis d'eau la berçait. Elle voulut ôter le bandeau mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

- Pas encore

Elle sourit de plus belle. Elle continua d'avancer confiant son destin à cet homme. Elle fit encore quelques pas quand Sirius lui lâcha la main. Il la prit par la taille et s'assit en douceur sur une sorte de plaid. Délicatement il lui retira le bandeau de ses yeux.

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour s'habituer à cette lumière. Mais une fois la chose faite elle put s'en donner à cœur joie de regarder dans tous les sens.

- Sirius c'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu'il existait une pièce comme celle-ci à l'intérieur de cette maison.

- Elle n'existe pas.

L'esprit logique d'Hermione se mit alors en route. Elle fronçait les yeux. Sirius fut sur le point de lui donner la solution quand elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Non ! S'il te plait, laisse moi deviner.

Il lui lança son regard le plus charmeur

- Je t'écoute

- Cette pièce n'est qu'illusion. Un peu comme le plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard ?

Sirius hocha simplement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter.

- Tu es aussi belle, qu'intelligente.

Mais la réaction ne fut celle à laquelle il s'attendait. En effet au lieu de rougir et de paraître gênée comme toutes les filles de son âge auraient put faire, Hermione se contentât de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vilain charmeur, monsieur Black

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris mais pas déconfit, Sirius se retint durant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait plus contenir son envie. Cela faisait une journée qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, au chaud puis au froid, mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment, il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il avait envie de donner du plaisir à celle qui le faisait vivre. A celle qui lui a fait découvrir qu'il pouvait être important aux yeux d'une personne. Il était surpris par ce sentiment étrange qui naissait au fond de lui. Après tout cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais pourtant à ses yeux il avait l'impression que cela faisait toute une vie. Alors il prit les choses en main et intensifia le baiser. Sa langue pénétra avec douceur dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Il l'a fit basculer et se retrouva rapidement en position de dominant. Son corps était brûlant de désir et sa partenaire se délectait et s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Il l'allongea avec une infinie délicatesse et glissa ses mains sur le corps doux et mielleux de Hermione.

Leur étreinte était douce et tendre. Il avait certes très envie d'elle mais en même temps il ne voulait pas lui paraître bestial. Depuis son évasion d'Azkaban il n'avait pas fait réellement l'amour. D'ailleurs il se demandait s'il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Il se retira de la bouche de sa partenaire pour la regarder.

_Merlin ! Quelle est belle !_

Hermione elle aussi était en prise avec sa morale. Elle savait qui était Sirius Black. Elle connaissait son passé mais aussi le présent. Elle savait que cet homme pouvait la manipuler de par ses sentiments. Elle réfléchissait au fait qu'il lui avait fait baisser ses barrières en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Elle l'avait tellement allumé et elle avait tellement envie d'être dans ses bras.

_J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !_

Oui elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Même si ce moment était le seul, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait profiter de cet instant et tant pis pour demain. Elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Le sentant se redresser elle prit peur.

_Il ne veut pas…_

Ces mots raisonnaient au fond de son âme et lui déchiraient les entrailles. Puis elle comprit. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle comprit. Il la regardait mais aussi et surtout il la désirait.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Ils se comprirent : les craintes, les doutes, et surtout l'envie. Alors Sirius ferma les yeux et se remit à l'embrasser, tendrement. Hermione entoura son amant de ses frêles petits bras. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre alors elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Lentement elle caressa le dos de son amant, puis elle vint placer une de ses mains dans les cheveux de celui-ci pendant que l'autre descendait sur ses fesses.

Sirius comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était qu'une novice. Ses gestes maladroits et hésitants le rendaient fou. Il aimait cette combinaison. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devait calmer ses pulsions. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les événements.

Sentant la retenue de Black, Hermione se posa beaucoup de questions. Beaucoup trop même. Alors sa conscience la ramena à la réalité. Elle entendait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait sans arrêt : Prends les choses en main, Prend les choses en main… Sans comprendre comment elle obéit à cette petite voix. Elle roula sur elle-même en apportant Sirius. Elle se retrouva à son tour en position de dominant. A son tour elle regarda cet homme. Cet homme qui lui faisait chavirer son cœur. Sirius savait qu'elle était déterminée et qu'elle pouvait le faire. Mais lui… qu'en était-il ? Hermione commença a vouloir retirer son haut quand Sirius lui prit les mains.

- Attend…

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait envie d'elle et elle, elle était prête à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Où était le problème ? Elle était à califourchon sur lui et elle pouvait sentir son érection. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Alors elle lui demanda.

- Pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Sirius avait encore une fois un conflit intérieur et extérieur à combattre. Il avait vraiment envie d'elle mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se donne à lui ainsi. Il voulait être sur qu'elle le veuille vraiment. Qu'elle ne ressente plus aucuns doutes, plus aucunes craintes. Il savait qu'il allait casser un peu cette ambiance feutrée mais il devait avant savoir.

- Hermione…

C'était difficile. Il ne savait pas parler aux femmes, et encore moins quand celle-ci lui plaisait.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Hermione, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ?

Il savait qu'il venait de la blesser. Il ne le voulait pas mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre après. Il se connaissait trop bien pour cela et elle, elle était trop bien pour lui.

- Hermione, je ne suis pas un type bien. Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon.

Hermione était désemparée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement de situation. Que s'était-il passé pour que tout bascule aussi vite ? Un masque de colère se mit en place sur son visage.

- J'aurai du m'en douter ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Black !

Elle se leva et couru vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit entrain de pleurer. Elle lui avait déjà trop montré d'elle. Elle courut dans la grande maison à la recherche de sa chambre. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes. Elle entra dans celle-ci en claquant la porte à Sirius qui avait essayé de la rattraper et la verrouilla par un sortilège. A travers cette porte, alors que ses larmes roulaient avec frénésie sur son visage et capta des brides de paroles.

- Hermione… Ouvre… S'il te plait.

Elle était folle de rage et surtout très en colère.

- Va crever Black et ne t'avise pas de toucher cette porte ou encore de transplaner dans cette chambre sinon je te tue de mes propres mains.

Sirius savait que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter. Il savait celle n'était pas en état d'écouter.

_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un scrout à pétard sans cervelle !_

Lentement il monta les escaliers et alla rejoindre Buck. Il pénétra dans la pièce et après leur rituel il se posa sur la paille à coté de son ami. Il posa sa tête sur le dos de l'animal et resta ainsi silencieux.

Hermione de son coté pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Elle avait envie de parler à Ginny. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Mais elle savait que la jeune fille n'arriverait que dans trois jours… Ces sur ses pensées qu'elle plongea dans un sommeil agité et cauchemardesque.

Plusieurs heures après leur dispute, Hermione se réveilla. Elle regarda sa montre et comprit pourquoi elle avait faim. Il était minuit passé. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais elle avait toujours ce nœud coincé au travers de la gorge. Elle regarda sa porte et un morceau de parchemin avait été glissé. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait venir que de Sirius. Elle se leva et le lit.

_Hermione,_

_Ton repas est devant ta porte. Si cela te tente, je suis dans la cuisine._

_Sirius._

Elle leva son charme et ouvrit sa porte. En effet, elle avait pu y découvrir un copieux plateau repas. Sur ce plateau elle vit une rose déposée.

_Que faire ?_

Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller rejoindre Sirius mais en même temps elle ne voulait plus pleurer.

_Et puis, que pourra-t-il te dire ? Qu'il est désolé ? Que tu n'es qu'une petite fille qui ne peux pas comprendre toutes les implications d'une telle relation ? Il pense quoi ? Oh et puis merde ! Qu'il aille se faire voir !_

Hermione ne toucha pas au plateau. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas à sa merci. Qu'elle avait encore de la fierté et qu'elle savait se débrouiller seule, et même si elle avait très faim ! Elle se rallongea sur son lit et prit un livre.

De son coté Sirius se demandait quand elle allait descendre. Il savait qu'elle été encore fâchée contre lui mais elle finirait bien par descendre.

_Voilà ! Quand elle va voir le plateau et le mot elle va s'en vouloir et venir… ! Oui. C'est sur. Et à ce moment là, tu pourras lui expliquer pourquoi tu l'as embrassé et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec elle. Oui ! C'est ça que je vais faire._

Sirius regarda la grande horloge. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle avait ouvert sa porte. Cela il le savait car cette maison était la sienne. Il connaissait chaque recoin et il avait fait une carte de cette maison. Une carte magique comme celle qu'il utilisait à Poudlard. Il suivait son nom. Elle était toujours sur le pas de sa porte.

_Elle va descendre, elle va descendre…_

Et puis il vit que l'étiquette qui portait son nom regagnait l'intérieur de la pièce.

_Elle ne vient pas ?_

Il était abasourdit !

_Elle ne vient pas !_

A ce moment là. Lui aussi se mit en colère…

_Mais elle ne vient pas !_

Il tapa du poing sur la table et monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Hermione confortablement installée sur son lit relisait pour la deuxième fois sa page. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit tambouriner à sa porte.

Poum Poum Poum

- Hermione ouvre !

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

- Hermione ouvre cette putain de porte sinon je la défonce !

Elle restait dans son lit certaine qu'il ne réussirait pas. Après tout elle avait consciencieusement placé ses sortilèges. Elle entendit un premier boum. Les charnières de la porte ne bougea pas. Puis un second. Toujours rien. Et encore un, et encore un… Ce manège dura encore un peu puis plus rien. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et regarda la porte. Elle était toujours fermée. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Elle fut sur le point de replonger dans son livre quand une voix la fit sursauter une fois de plus.

- Très ingénieux… Mais pas autant que moi !

Sirius Black était dans sa chambre.

- Mais… Mais… Mais… Comment as-tu fait ? Par où es-tu passé ?

- Je te rappelle que ceci est ma maison et que j'en connais tous les passages secrets.

Il lui avait sourit un de ses fameux sourires. Elle fut sur le point de craquer mais elle se retint.

- Sors !

Elle se réinstalla et plaça son livre devant les yeux.

- Quand on est poli on dit : Sors s'il te plait beau brun.

Il eut la réaction escomptée. Elle se leva de son lit et se plaça devant lui. Dans un magnifique mouvement de main elle vint lui coller une gifle monumentale. Sirius paru surpris de son geste mais Hermione encore plus. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder.

Sirius lui tourna le dos et lui dit

- J'étais venu pour m'excuser et pour t'expliquer.

Il fut sur le point de repartir par où il était venu quand Hermione lui saisit le bras.

- Pardon !

Sirius la regarda intensément. Alors sans attendre, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hermione de son coté n'en demandait pas son reste. Elle répondit de suite à cette étreinte. Une bataille de langue était engagée. C'était à celui qui prendrait le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs mains caressaient le corps de chacun. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans une tenue beaucoup plus légère et dans le lit de Hermione. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Chacun se laissait guider par son envie et ses pulsions. Sirius regardait la femme qu'il aimait se tordre d'envie et de plaisir sous chacune de ses caresses. Hermione sentait le moindre muscle de son amant se contracter à chaque fois qu'elle passait sa main sur une zone érogène. Et puis vint le moment où Sirius la pénétra. Contrairement à tout à l'heure ce moment fut d'une délicatesse extrême. Il fut lent et doux. En la pénétrant, il comprit qu'il était le premier. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Chacun observait la réaction de l'autre. Sirius était deux fois plus attentif car il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Lentement, il s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle. Lentement il commença ses allers et venues. Il ressortit plusieurs fois pour lui laisser le temps d'atténuer la douleur pour qu'elle puisse être remplacée par le plaisir. Hermione, elle se contractait. Oui elle avait peur. Sirius le sentit et se pencha à son oreille.

- Calme-toi…

Puis il l'embrassa dans le creux de l'oreille. Il avait vite deviné que cette zone chez elle la faisait se détendre. Alors il entreprit de la repénétrer cette fois encore. La différence c'est qu'elle prit réellement du plaisir cette fois-ci. Elle était détendue et se cambrait sous les coups de reins de son amant. Sirius prit tout son temps. Il voulait qu'elle jouisse en premier. Il s'en foutait royalement s'il ne prenait pas de plaisir cette fois-ci. Il voulait absolument qu'elle se souvienne de ce moment. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir. En effet, il avait réussi à la détendre… Il tenta de se retirer mais il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

- A ton tour… Je veux te sentir complètement.

Sirius lui sourit et recommença sa danse. Lui non plus ne fut pas long à venir. C'est dans ce dernier coup de rein qu'il s'écroula sur elle.

Les deux amants étaient essoufflés, fatigués mais heureux. Sirius roula sur le coté tandis que Hermione se blotti contre son épaule. Aucun n'osait parler. Quand il sentit des hoquement sur son torse il s'inquiéta. Il se recula légèrement et la regarda. Sa surprise ne fut pas moins grande de constater qu'elle se retenait d'éclater de rire. Sirius se demandait vraiment quoi.

_Je rêve ? Elle se fout de moi ou quoi ? J'ai été son premier et je peux pas dire que je sois minable au lit… ! Alors pourquoi elle rigole._

Hermione sentit le regard de Sirius sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre du bas pour ne pas rire plus.

- Alors faire l'amour te fait rire ?

Hermione ria de plus belle entre deux spasmes elle réussit à dire

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça !

Sirius était de plus en plus interloqué.

- Explique !

Hermione le regarda et lui dit

- J'ai faim !

Sirius à son tour pouffa de rire… Ensemble ils partirent pour une bonne séance de chatouille et de rigolade.

Après quoi Sirius fit voler le plateau repas qui était toujours resté devant la porte.

- Le repas est servit !

Hermione était aux anges… Mais en même temps son regard se fit coquin… Elle fit apparaître de la chantilly et commença à former des petits monts sur le torse à Sirius. Il ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans son jeu…

Après avoir refait l'amour, les deux amants s'endormirent alors que Londres était éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil…


End file.
